


Blackout

by starrynova



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Major V3 Endgame Spoilers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynova/pseuds/starrynova
Summary: Ouma overestimated his plan.





	Blackout

Ouma Kokichi feared very few things in life.

He didn't even fear the trials, where there was a chance of getting everyone dying. (that's because he was smart.)

However, he did indeed fear a certain girl in pigtails.

Who in the moment was strangling Ouma because he outed her as a cold blooded killer.

Hm.

That's actually not surprising the more he thought about it.

He tried to choke out a few words. All of them coming out in half-hearted coughs. Even if he could talk to Harukawa, there was no way to actually reason with her.

Maybe he could have thought this out a tad more, Ouma realizes.

His vision starts to blur as he sees everyone else approaching.

"H-Harumaki!" He hears Momota call out to the girl. The astronaut reaches out to her. "Listen, I get that you're mad, but you can't just kill someone like that!" Wow. Momota actually cares?

"Because if you do that, you'll get executed!" Ah, well, Ouma knew it was too good to be true.

His vision gets blurrier. This isn't any good. He barely sees Saihara approach the situation, but still keeps his distance. (Ouma uses the last bit of strength to flash a tiny smirk.)

Then comes the bombshell.

"I don't care."

The words surprise everyone. Ouma drilled his smirk and looked at his assailant (soon to be murderer.)

This... isn't going according to plan. This isn't going to plan at all. She's suppose to drop him by now.

He can feel his face turning blue, his eyes actually start to give out, not to mention he feels drool coming out of his mouth.

He barely makes out some other words before his world turns black.

He really couldn't trust his own intuition, could he?

-

In her room, after the very quick third trial, Tsumugi Shirogane is dissatisfied.

That was probably the least dramatic trial in the history of Dangan Ronpa.

She's going to have to work overtime to make sure the next one doesn't disappoint.


End file.
